


Marvelous Captain Canary

by crazygirlne



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Prompt Fill, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 19:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8857321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazygirlne/pseuds/crazygirlne
Summary: The Waverider lands in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Shenanigans ensue.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Legends Timeline: Somewhere after they get Leonard back and everything’s okay again.
> 
> Marvel Timeline: A time that doesn’t actually seem to exist in MCU, with Bucky on the Avengers and Tony relatively low on angst and happy together with Pepper, because I need the whole team together (even though they’re not all here) and as fluffy as a group of dented superheroes can get. Not really AOU compliant (Clintasha 4eva).
> 
> Fill for FiccingCaptainCanary on tumblr. Feedback from newyorkcity_dreaming and Caedmon. Thank you!

“What the _hell_ is going on here?” Leonard snarled, taking cover behind an overturned car.

Sara joined him, glancing over the makeshift barrier before ducking down again. “There’s a giant green guy throwing cars.”

“Yes, I noticed. Thank you.” At Leonard’s sarcastic tone, Sara rolled her eyes. “But _why_ is there a giant green guy throwing cars?”

“Wouldn’t you, if you were that big?” Sara smirked, and Leonard rewarded her with a long-suffering sigh.

“Tell me again why I still partner with you as often as Mick?”

“Because you love me,” she replied lightly, not waiting for a response before crawling to the front of the car and peeking around it.

“Maybe that’s it,” he said, his voice lacking the sarcasm Sara would’ve expected with the words. She couldn’t address it right then, though, because standing in front of her was a blond man dressed in patriotic colors. Even his shield matched.

“You really shouldn’t be here right now, ma’am,” he said, looking over his shoulder at the green guy, who seemed to be calming at the attentions of a red-headed woman in front of him. “It’s not safe,” he finished, turning back to Sara.

She looked him up and down, taking in his ready-but-open stance and the genuine concern for _good_ that reminded her a bit of Ray, then stood. The man’s eyes flicked immediately to her bo staff, his eyebrows raising. Behind her, Leonard growled, then moved to stand beside her.

Patriotic guy seemed at a loss. “Okay, maybe you’re safe, and I’ve worked with enough people who don’t look dangerous but are entirely capable.” He glanced over his shoulder again, at the redhead and the shrinking (what the hell?) green guy. “But this is an Avengers matter, and we’ve got it covered.”

“Avengers?” Sara asked, relaxing her hold on her weapon, a move that seemed to exasperate both the man in front of her and the man beside her.

“We should get out of here while we’re safe,” Leonard said, voice low.

“Ah…” The other man seemed at a loss, looking between them. “Yeah, please tell me you know who the Avengers are.”

“Nope. Sorry.” Sara couldn’t quite help the smirk that tugged at her lips at his baffled stare.

“Sara…”

“Don't you want to know who the Avengers are?” she asked Leonard, turning to him.

He attempted to stare her down for a few seconds, then sighed. “Ten minutes. We have ten minutes.”

She grinned, turning back to the blond. He was no longer alone, and Sara raised her eyebrows at the woman who'd snuck up on her. She was definitely the redhead who'd dealt with the giant, but she was smaller than she'd looked, a few inches shorter than Sara. The woman stopped next to the other man before crossing her arms.

“Banner’s fine. Who've you got here, Steve?”

“I uh… I haven't asked.” Steve shifted uncomfortably, and Sara grinned at the way the woman’s lips twitched to one side.

“I thought you were supposed to be the polite one,” she teased, “especially with the _dames_.”

“Take it easy on me, Nat,” he responded. “I didn't exactly expect to find anyone still out here when Bruce wasn't exactly himself. Most people get out of the way of the other guy. And then they were…” He trailed off, gesturing at Sara and Leonard in their outfits, weapons obvious.

They'd had more dealings with the JSA, and something about Nat and Steve’s interactions felt familiar, almost comforting, even if she should probably be more on guard.

“Sara Lance,” she volunteered, “AKA the White Canary. This is Captain Cold.” Leonard could reveal his own name or not, but he seemed decidedly less comfortable with this than she was, so she left it at his moniker for now.

He didn’t add more.

“We’re with the crew of the Waverider, but we work with the Justice Society sometimes,” Sara added. All superhero organizations probably know each other, right? And there’s no way anyone with this job wouldn’t know about the Justice Society.

“What’s that?” asked Steve, while Nat’s eyes narrowed.

“What’s…” Sara blinked and turned to Leonard. “This has to be what Gideon was talking about, when she said we weren’t really where we seemed to be, or whatever it was she said.” She turned back to the strangers. “You don’t happen to believe in the multiverse and alternate realities and all that, do you? ‘Cause I’m not really great at explaining it, mostly because it sounds pretty fake if you haven’t seen it firsthand.”

Steve blinked. Sara was pretty sure Nat hadn’t blinked since she’d arrived. Sara elbowed Leonard.

“I like her,” she said in a stage whisper. Steve and Nat turned to look at each other, neither of them jumping when an archer landed next to them out of nowhere. Sara felt more than saw the cold gun pointed at the newcomer, though it wasn’t powered up.

“Woah,” said the guy, holding up both hands. Where Steve seemed sort of the typical soldier (if way too polite) and Nat screamed assassin, this guy was harder to read. For one thing, he was grinning like this was the best thing that had ever happened to him. “Clint Barton, Hawkeye,” he said. “So you’re saying, what, Black Widow and Captain America here don’t exist where you come from? Really?”

“He reads lips,” Steve explained at their brief silence. Nat, meanwhile, shifted her weight toward the newcomer, standing between the two men with a stance that dared anyone to try to hurt either of them.

“Okay,” Sara said. “Yeah, that’s what I’m saying. Our ship must have traveled to a different Earth somehow. Hopefully we can get back okay.”

“We’ve got someone who might be able to help with that,” Steve offered, ignoring Nat’s glare. “Tony, guy’s a wizard with technology.”

***

A couple hours later, several of the Avengers had joined Tony on the Waverider. The teams split up, and Sara found herself and Leonard with Nat (Natasha, she’d learned, but she liked the shorter name better) and Clint, hanging out in the training room.

“So you two are partners, then?” Sara asked, based on some of the things she’d heard on the way there.

“In every sense of the word,” Clint said with a smirk that quickly earned him a glare from Nat. “What? They get it,” he said, gesturing between Sara and Leonard. Sara very carefully didn’t look Leonard’s way, and Clint tilted his head. “You get it, right? I was watching you before Steve showed up, and you said… So I thought…”

_Because you love me._

_Maybe that’s it._

That had to be why he thought they were together. Well, maybe that and just how they were together. It wasn’t the first time someone had mistaken them for a couple, and maybe she wasn’t _entirely_ joking when she’d mentioned the love thing. Still…

“We’re not together,” she said, at the same time as Leonard spoke.

“We get it.”

Sara spun to face him, and his lips pulled up to one side in the closest she’d seen to a smile from him that day. She wasn’t quite ready to address everything she saw on his face; it was too much, bringing her back to a time when things were somehow simpler and more complicated, when he’d suggested they had a future. She did the only thing she could do in that moment.

“So, Nat,” she proposed, “how’s some hand-to-hand combat sound?”

***

She was scared, Leonard knew, by what he’d said, but she wasn’t running, not quite. The sparring was exceptionally distracting, he had to admit.

“This is great, right?” asked Clint, watching the flight with him. “My money’s on Nat.”

“Sara doesn’t lose,” Leonard replied, though he was less sure of her win than usual. He was a little distracted, too, wondering how she was going to react to what he’d clumsily implied, whether she was just going to ignore it or do something about it.

“It’s a blast, being with someone like that,” Clint said without taking his eyes off his partner.

Leonard hummed noncommittally. If he was going to talk about his _feelings_ , it was going to be with Sara, not with this near-stranger. Even if he _had_ started it. Silently, though, he agreed. He and Sara worked well together, just as he and Mick did. The particular way Sara got under his skin, though, was intoxicating, addictive.

He wanted more, if she was willing to give it.

The men were silent for the rest of the fight. Clint’s eyes never left the pair, and Leonard could tell the man missed absolutely nothing. He could almost see the outcome in the archer’s reactions. The fight dragged on until Natasha finally gained an advantage, and Sara called it.

“Okay,” she panted, “I yield.” Natasha helped her up, both women sweaty and satisfied, Sara grinning. “That was awesome.”

“Awesome? What did I miss?” Tony asked, entering the room, his eyes moving between Sara and Natasha. “Damn.”

“Did you fix the ship so we can get back?” Leonard asked, dragging the other man’s attention off the women.

“Of course I did. Could’ve done that in my sleep,” he boasted. “Well, maybe not in my sleep. And maybe it’s only going to work for the next ten minutes, so we need to be going. But I so _could_ do this anytime I wanted, just so we’re clear.” He looked at the people in the room, sighing when he didn’t get any confirmations of his genius. “I’ll meet you two outside,” he said to Clint and Natasha. “Pepper would kill me if I left for an alternate reality without her. It was good to meet you, I think,” he added to Sara and Leonard before leaving.

“Well, we’d better go,” said Clint. “I’d rather not leave our reality behind. Not today, anyway.”

“It was good sparring with you,” Natasha told Sara.

“Yeah, same,” Sara responded. The two left without further fanfare, and Sara turned to Leonard, looking a good deal less certain about talking to him than she had been sparring with the formidable Natasha. “So, we know what it’s like to be partners in every sense of the word, huh?” she asked.

“Almost,” he answered, daring her to argue that they didn’t already act like a couple, minus a few select acts of the physical variety.

“Almost,” she repeated, nearly a whisper. Her eyes searched his, and he felt his walls crumble. He wasn’t sure what she saw, but she stepped toward him, only to stop when Gideon’s voice sounded through the ship.

“We will be taking off momentarily, while we’re still able to leave. Everybody please strap yourselves in; this promises to be a bumpy ride.”

Sara laughed as the tension between them lessened. She grabbed his hand and dragged him toward the nearest jump seats. He finished buckling before she’d even sat down, and when he quirked an eyebrow at her, silently asking why she wasn’t seated, she leaned down and pressed a quick, hard kiss to his lips.

He watched as she took her seat, buckling just in time. The ship shook as they took off, presumably not only across time and space, but also across universes.

“We’ll finish this discussion when we land,” Sara called over the noise, “but I wanted to let you know what I thought.”

Leonard smirked, nodding. It had been a weird day, and there had been some weird people involved, but he wouldn’t trade it for anything.

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing Marvel, so I hope it was acceptable!


End file.
